Jumping Flash! 2
Jumping Flash! 2 '(ジャンピングフラッシュ! 2 アロハ男爵大弱り巻 ''Janpingufurasshu! Tsū Aroha Danshaku Dai Yowari No Maki) is a 3D platform game developed by Exact and Ultra and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the Sony Playstation in 1996. It is the second game in the ''Jumping Flash! ''series and a direct sequel to '''Jumping Flash!, which was released the previous year. Jumping Flash! 2 was re-released on the Playstation Store as a downloadable game for the Playstation Portable and Playstation 3. Story After Robbit foils Baron Aloha's plans to take over Crater Planet (events from the first game), Aloha flees for his life and return to his home planet, Little Muu. While planning his revenge, however, Aloha's turn to face the fear of having his planet attacked comes. A gigantic alien invader known as Captain Kabuki descends upon Little Muu and starts taking it apart, piece by piece, just as Aloha himself had once tried to do to Crater Planet. Aloha flees the onslaught in his space pod, and lands on an asteroid far away from Little Muu, where he swallows his pride and calls for help from his sworn enemy, Universal City Hall. Once again, Robbit is dispatched to help, and manages to free the parts of Little Muu which Kabuki has taken, and ultimately faces Kabuki one-on-one in mortal combat. Robbit emerges victorious, and Kabuki flees. Aloha, however, is not finished. Still carrying a grudge against Robbit, he goes after Kabuki and convinces him to form a truce so that they can destroy Robbit together. In exchange, Aloha will pay Kabuki a large amount of money, and Kabuki, also desiring revenge against Robbit, agrees. Aloha and Kabuki attack Little Muu together, prompting Robbit to take action again. Eventually, Robbit and Kabuki battle each other one last time, and Robbit manages to destroy Kabuki once and for all while Aloha flees for his life once again. Aloha returns to Little Muu, but is disowned by all the Muu Muus, who now resent him for teaming with Kabuki, who had tried to destroy them all, and trying to destroy Robbit, who had saved their lives. They throw him out of the bar and tell him to never come back. Gameplay The gameplay for Jumping Flash! 2 is virtually identical to its predecessor. Instead of collecting four Jet Pods, Robbit must rescue four MuuMuus in each level before exiting. Other new additions include the power orbs as an added power-up and the ability to obtain Performance Medals. A certain Performance Medal may be awarded depending on how the player completes a level. For example, playing through a single level without firing any weapons will reward the player with the Flower Child medal. There are a total of twelve medals to collect. Music Takeo Miratsu composed the game's music. Most of the tracks, along with a lot of the music from Jumping Flash!, were featured on the Jumping Flash! 2 Original Game Soundtrack. Reception The game received mostly positive reviews, including an 8/10 from IGN, a 7.8/10 from Gamespot ''and a 4/5 from ''GamePro. The game was given a 33 out of 40 by Japanese gaming magazine Famitsu, ranking it among the top 120 games reviewed by the publication in 2000. Trivia *When you're fighting against Captain Kabuki at the very end of world six, look at the big digital display with text on it that's in the background. You'll be able to read sentences like “Your dog is so big”, “That’s not my dog, that’s my wife”, “She’s just fat”, and last but not least “Wanna get physical”. Category:Games